something unforseen
by thousand feathers
Summary: Yuuki notices Zero had not shown up for his guardian duties.Zero has lost most of his memories. Is this an oppurtunity to start over? He get along with everyone in night class except for the pureblood. How will Kaname react? Disclaimer:i don't own vk.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki burst into the chairman office and slam her hand on the desk.

Cross squeal, "My sweet Yuuki you have come to visit me".

"No", Yuuki reply shortly. The chairman wipes he non existence tears and keep mumbling, about how his child thinks they no longer needs him. Yuuki rolled her eyes and ignores him. She is looking around as if she is searching for something or someone. He is not here to, she turn her attention to the chairman.

"Zero wasn't at class changing. He also didn't do his patrolling duties". Yuuki says sounding slightly frantic.

"Did you check his room?" The chairman asks in serious tone because Zero would never skip his guardian duties without reason and he knew that this doesn't sound good.

"I already did, he weren't there. Zero didn't come back".

Cross Kaien sighs, he knew he shouldn't have give permission to Zero this morning.

Yuuki look at the chairman determinedly. "You better not hiding anything from me", she says threateningly.

"He asks for my permission to go to town", cross Kaien says feeling guilty. "He says, he wants to go to town so he can take his mind off everything".

"Why did you let him?" Yuuki question him sounding a little angry. "Because I thought it would do him good". The chairman says regrettably. Yuuki eyes were teary. Zero, she says softly wondering where he could be.

...xxx...

Aido was watching the slumber boy chest rising slowly with time pass by, hairs disarray on the silk bedding and moonlight was shinning lightly on his silver hair. He was getting agitated he is tempted to go there and slap the ex-human awake or pour a bucket water on him. He had misses his class tonight because of him. he bet Ruka was really happy that he wasn't there then she could've Kaname-sama all to herself, Aido bit his lip worryingly.

Finally after waiting for 3 hours the ex human finger twitch slightly. Zero eyelashes flutter open, he just lay there eyeing the ceiling in daze not quite awake yet. The blonde just watch the prefect from his place at the window pane, he is leaning his back against the glass with his leg crossed.

As his sleepiness gone Zero notice; he doesn't recognize the place. He scanned the room frantically until his eyes fall on the figure leaning on window. The person has a blond haired, blue eyes and he was around his age.

"Where am i?" He asked the man.

Aido raised an eyebrow at the statement, the ex-guardian almost calm demeanor with addition of the lacking of sarcasm and insults surprises him.

Zero eyed the man suspiciously, he ponders the reasons when the man look at him like he has grown a second head, when all he had asked is where about his location. Aido notice the discomfort look of the silver haired boy. I guess there's no helping it, he sighs.

"We're in a hotel", he answer.

"Oh..", he says like it was the most obvious answer.

Zero hadn't said a word after that. The blond just watch as the ex-human brow knitted together like he was thinking of something. Silence falls as Aido patiently waits for Zero to continue. _For a hunter his brain sure works slow, Aido mused. _When the hunter finally open his mouth, Aido jaw almost drop.

"Um..who are you?" Zero ask the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Something unforeseen

Rated: M _future chapters may contain lemon_

Disclaimer:_ I forget to wrote it I first chapter. _I do not own Vampire Knight.

Pairings: Kanamex Zero, maybe slight Akatsuki KainxAido Hanabusa

Warning: contain Yaoi, OOC

..**Zero**..

_So, they were in a hotel. Zero try to recall the event that let him there but nothing came to his mind. Who is this guy? He thought desperately. The most important thing is- what are they doing in a hotel? He freaked out. Could he and this guy be...l-lovers? No. It couldn't be. He calms himself. If he were to swing that way, which he doubts he is. He would never-never have chosen such a bratty boy as his boyfriend. Anyway, there is no need to jump to conclusion. He have never met him before, he was sure of it. If he did, he would've remember him. Right? The boy frown. He took another look at the stranger- but the way he was talking. It is like he is familiar with me. There is only one way to find out, Zero braved himself._

"Um...who are you?"

...xxx...

"You've got to be kidding", the noble says to the pale boy.

Aido rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah…fine. He concludes the prefect was just trying to get rise out of him. _Like he was going to fall for that trick, i don't know you..bla..bla. Give him some credit he is a genius after all._

"Pretend you don't know me and here I thought you have starting to behave like a civilized person". "How immature..Kiryuu-kun", he sneers. "I don't understand". The silver hair boy stated.

"Hmph….i can't believe you have a guts to do this to me. I shouldn't have save you when I saw you were unconscious lying in the ally". Aido grumbles under his breath. "What a waste of time"., he grudgingly mutter under breath. "Really…" The bond vampire huffed and glare at the boy on the bed. _Yea..go ahead pretend not to know him. If he didn't want to thank him for saving he sorry, he could've just said so._

Zero was trying hard not to laugh at the blond boy, but that was nearly impossible. The boy was acting funny with hands waving around in his attempts at showing how angry he was_, it was just… so DAMN_ _hilarious_.

Zero laughs muffled by his hands cupped over his mouth. He wouldn't want to upset the blonde boy more than he already is. Unfortunately, to a certain blond Zero looks like he was having problem to breathe.

Aido rushed to the bed thinking, _oh…my god._

"Kiryuu, what's wrong?" for a moment there, he thought Kiryuu was choking or having problem to breath. Aido stared disbelieving as the used to be emo-prefect laugh echoed through the room. Zero was rolling on the bed, hand gripping on his stomach with tears brimming at the corner of his eyes from laughing too much.

Hell, the noble vampire is gawking, mouth opening and closing in intervals looking like a goldfish. He was too shocked to say anything_._

_Kiryu. The angst and suicidal Kiryu is actually laughing?_

Now, he is more convinced that there were definitely something wrong with the silver-haired ex-human.

"Who are you?", Zero ask the man again. Aido looks at him and saw the hunter was serious. He digs his pocket for cell phone and dialed the chairman number.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Something unforeseen

Rated: M _future chapters may contain lemon_

Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Knight.

Pairings: Kanamex Zero, maybe slight Akatsuki KainxAido Hanabusa

Warning: contain Yaoi, OOC, Chairman Cross Kaien spazziness

...Aido...

_He looks at the prefect and saw he is serious. Kiryu really doesn't know him. Why? Does this mean he lost his memories? For real? He digs his pocket searching for his cell phone. He dials Chairman Cross number._

...xxx...

"ZERO..ZERO", the chairman burst into the room eyes frantically searching for his 'son'.

"He's in here", Aido called lazily.

"Oh..my god, Zero" The chairman wailed. "Please…you're killing me", Aido comment lamely as he stuff his finger into his ears. _He's a vampire for goodness sakes his ears would be probably start bleeding if this crazy human continue his high pitch scream. To think this man was once the greatest vampire hunter ever lived. What a joke.. _

"How could you say he's fine? Just look at him…", kaien pointed at the Zero who is sitting at bed foot cross-legged. "DO YOU THINK HE LOOKS FINE?" Poor, zero you probably hurt during hunting level E. "You must be starving (_for blood which he has conveniently left out_) and passed out". "It's all because the hunter association won't let daddy go with you".

"You can't be serious". Aido was looking at the chairman like he is mad.

_Do you have a death wish or something? The Zero he knows would probably beat the light out of anyone who said that to him regardless —except Yuuki. He doesn't think the chairman is on the exception list but then again—aido watch as the silver haired boy eyes sparkled with curiosity of a five year old as he look intently at the man who was fussing over his well being._

Aido sneer. "WHAT?" Cross Kaien ask glaring at the impudent brat.

"Can't a daddy want to be with his precious child?" "Zero you must be in a lot of pain. Daddy will kiss your boo boo away", Cross says in an awfully sweet tone. Maybe you'll need 'supplement= _blood_' to heal, the chairman wink. "Never mind daddy will give as much as you need".

"TAKE A GOOD LOOK AZT HIM FIRST", shouted angrily and bitten his tongue in his haste. _Ouwch…_

"Wait! You're fine!" He says after realizing there is not even a scratch on his adopted son. Zero has his head tilt to side while observing this new man and this thought was going on in his mind, _he is as much as interesting as the blond haired guy._

Kaien squeals gleefully, at Zero behavior. "You're so cute.."

He tackled Zero with a bear hugged.

Kaien froze after he had realizes, what he's done. He waited for the punch but it never came.

Zero tensed no sure what to do…so he awkwardly tries to hug back the man, after all he did says he was his daddy.

"OH..MY GOD DADDY IS SO HAPPY. HE COULD GO TO HEAVEN RIGHT AWAY", Cross Kaien crying tears of happiness. "You never hug me back". "WAIT.. YOU NEVER HUG ME BACK", he repeats it again slowly.

The pony tailed man suddenly jump away pointing finger at him. Zero looks at him confused, he watched as the man lips tremble before he lets out the most screeching sound ever.

"OH…MY GOWD THERE'S REALLY SOMETHING WRONG WITH ZERO-RIN! " Aido curses his vampires hearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Something unforseen

Disclaimer: vk do not belong to me.

Warning: contain yaoi, slight OOC( i try not to change their character too much), slight akatsuki x aido.

Author note:

I don't really have anything much too say. I'm sorry if i'm not good at writing. I'm trying my best. Ahh..Akatsuki and Aido i wonder should they end up with each other?

_..Aido.._

_Shit, his ears are still ringing and the gall that old man had asking his to carry the prefect to his room. _

_He quoted, "I don't want Zero to be walking in his state. It could worsen his condition."_

_Aido uncork the bottle and took the white pills Shesh..what condition? The boy was perfectly fine except his lost of memories. It is not like the he sustain any injuries. He grinds the pills using his teeth. He is seriously pissed off. What did happen to the ex-human anyway? He ponders._

_..xxx…_

Akatsuki Kain was curiously looking as his cousin Aido Hanabusa antics. He half empty the bottle of pills and downed it in one gulped.

"Do you need blood?", Akatsuki ask his cousin ready to offer his. They don't drink real blood as to honor the pureblood leader wishes but sharing blood with each other, isn't prohibited but most prefer to take from opposite sex. He didn't mind Aido was family.

"What?" Aido asked confusedly. Akatsuki points to the bottle.

"Oh..this is aspirin". The blonde reply indifferently. _Not blood tablet mind you and if I need blood I would take from the day class girl that was running around on school ground after curfew. Mwahaaahhaah, the blond vampire thought._

"I get it from the infirmary". He explains seeing Akatsuki confuse face.

"What infirmary? We don't have one", "We don't get sick ever." He approaches Aido.

"Ah..", aido slip out unintelligently. _Damn…the old man, Cross had actually warned him to keep quiet about Kiryu Zero memories lost._

"Haha". He laughs nervously looking anywhere except at his orange haired cousin.

"Funning thing that is"-he trailed lamely as he tries desperately to come out with excuses when nothing came to his mind, Aido try to run away but Akatsuki had him by his collar and tossed him on the bed. Aido look up staring confusedly at his cousin who is crouching on all four on top him.

Akatsuki shrug his shirt off and throws it on floor. Aido blink stupidly looking at the muscular chest of his cousin.. Kain leans closer so his neck is accessible to the blonde.

Aido turn his face to side and struggles, "Woah. Woah. Wait a moment."

"What are you trying to do?" Aido ask he was freaking out and he thinks it is justify if you're pin down by a guy half-naked. _Taking clothes off, pinning him to a bed. He doesn't even want to know what is going on in his cousin's head. _

Watching his cousin horror-struck face, Akatsuki sighs. "I don't like this anymore than you do."

"You need blood. I'm giving you blood." He explains simple.

Aido struggles to sit. The taller vampire straightens up giving Aido space to sit.

"I told you. It is not blood tablet and I don't need blood". "Sheesh, Kain", Aido grumble.

Kain rolled off the blonde and sit at his side watching him closely. "Were you causing trouble again?"

Blues eyes widen in disbelieve. _Does he really think so low about me?_

"No". He answer his face was red from anger.

"_I don't believe you". _It was clearly written on Akatsuki's face but he had said nothing .The orange haired stares hard at him, "Knowing you there is always something; Akatsuki accuse".

Aido try to backhand his cousin but Akatsuki caught his wrist without effort. Aido try to pull his arms from the vice grip but no availed. _I should know. He thought irritated. Akatsuki is not going let go until he told him the truth. He is too persistent._

In his last effort, Aido move away putting as much distance allowed by their current disposition between him and the aggravated vampire but he was jerk back into previous position.

"You imbecile…" , Aido shout angrily. Kain stares at him unfazed.

"Arghh…if you weren't my cousin. I would have unleashed my power and freeze you. You blocked head into a block of ice; then you will probably have use for once in your life". Aido was panting hard after he was done. He was out of breath from all the shouting. Frustration was obvious on his face.

"Very original", Kain commented not the least worried.

"Hanabusa", the orange haired vampire growled. "Why were you in sun dorm? Night classes aren't allowed there. Were you?" _God. He hoped his cousin didn't break into the sun dorm and snack on the day class girl's pretty neck. Their pureblood leader would definitely kill him this time, Akatsuki Kain ponders._

"FYI…I was there with Chairman". "I'm helping him. Sort of. It has something to do with Kiryu Zero". Akatsuki gave Aido a long hard stare, couples minute pass by.

"WHAT?", Aido lash. He couldn't take the staring anymore. "If you got something to say, just say it KAIN".

Kain peer closer at his cousin's face. _It doesn't look like he was lying_. _He knew Aido, he could tell if he was lying._

Satisfied, Kain releases his hold. Aido rub his wrist, glaring at the taller vampire. Sticking out his tongue childishly, Aido went into the bathroom and lock it.

_Kain stare unfazed at Aido's childish antics. Kiryu, eh?_

_Why shows sudden interest in Kiryu, Aido_? He stares at the close door. It bothers him and he doesn't know why.


End file.
